Mount Sinai ADRC (Sano): Data Core (Core C) ? Research Summary The Data Management and Statistics Core (Data Core) leverages our specific expertise to provide integrated, state-of-the-art data management and statistical analysis and infrastructure support for the Mount Sinai Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (MSADRC) and affiliated research studies. The Data Core provides informatics expertise and assistance, including timely data transmission to NACC and query and reporting support to all MSADRC Cores. The Data Core is poised to exploit local data resources, including Mount Sinai and VA electronic health records, national resources, such as NACC, and external data sources, such as data from large, administrative data sources to support exploration of MSADRC's thematic emphasis on understanding disease heterogeneity and resilience. We are deeply committed to methodological research in dementia, and have long track records and strong commitments to training dementia researchers in data management and statistical methods. The Data Core is an essential component of the MSADRC as we facilitate scientific rigor, regulatory-compliance and strong connectedness across all cores within our ADRC, with NACC, other ADRCs, and other research initiatives Alzheimer's disease and other degenerative diseases nationwide. We plan to continue our work in all of these areas, which are well aligned with priorities highlighted in the RFA. Our Specific Aims are: 1: To continue to provide a reliable, quality assured and secure data ecosystem to support all ADRC cores. 2: To continue to provide integrated statistical analysis and infrastructure support solutions for ADRC Cores. 3: To continue to provide education opportunities to ADRC investigators, trainees, and junior faculty in data management, quality assurance, and statistical analysis methods. 4: To broaden our impact by increasing the Findability, Accessibility, Interoperability and Reusability (FAIR) of our unique data. We will accelerate AD research and translation by leveraging both our extensive experience with ADRC data and modern data science approaches. Our planned data modernization and adherence to the FAIR principles will help to extend the impact of our unique, diverse data maximally for the broader research and translation community.